Because of space limitations under a sink counter, it is difficult to mount a faucet to a sink countertop. Generally, the as noted in FIG. 1, prior art installations include a sleeve communicating with a water supply below a sink countertop. The valve is seated within the sleeve, and the faucet handle is attached at a top end thereof, above the sink countertop.
The sleeve is attached to the countertop by a threaded lock nut which is threaded up the outer circumference of the sleeve, up to the bottom of the sink countertop.
Then, an elbow joint must be threaded to the bottom of the sleeve from below the sink countertop. The elbow has an outlet coupling side fitting which extends outward perpendicular to the sleeve, thus increasing the outer area of the valve by the extended distance of the outlet coupling side fitting.
An outlet hose is coupled to the outlet coupling side fitting for outlet of water. But because of the increased area, the faucet valve cannot be dropped in a hole in the sink countertop from above, resulting in installation in cramped conditions under the sink.
Therefore the sleeve and outlet coupling side fitting must be installed from below the sink countertop.